Pokemon Conquest - Behind Closed Doors
by DyingOfTheLight43
Summary: After being taken from the front lines, serving for the Warlord of Aurora, Takatora, a trusted warrior becomes the Aide of Rehan. After a surprise revelation and shared secrets, will the Warlord and the Warrior be able to continue? Yaoi! Main pairing is the Hero with a warrior. R&R, thanks!


I've gotten into playing Conquest again and only just remembered how sexy some of the characters are XD So this is a one-shot (possibly more) between the Hero (Warlord Rehan) and Takatora (Smexy Warrior :P) Enjoy and review if you think I should continue it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**~Takatora~**

I was sat in the entry hall to the Castle of Aurora, my orange hair strewn over my eyes, causing me to move it every few minutes under my helmet. Aurora was a southern kingdom in the region of Ransei.

Ransei is a glorious region full of mystery, separated into seventeen different kingdoms, all governed by separate Warlords. I am in service of Rehan, the reigning Warlord of Aurora.

Warlord Rehan and his Aide, Oichi; I shudder at the name, have begun keeping to Aurora after conquering Illusio and Terrera. I agree completely, the thought of my Lord being harmed in battle worries me greatly. But that bitch Oichi, she could do what she wants. Do not get me wrong, Lady Oichi is a kind woman, but she follows Lord Rehan fervently, like a love sick Growlithe.

I felt my hands tighten around the arm rest on my chair, my nails digging into the wood. My Charmeleon, my faithful Pokémon, which I made a link with when he was a Charmander, frowned at my action.

Was this jealousy? I ignored the strange feeling as Lady Oichi came down the large ornate stairs, made with marble no doubt.

"Takatora, Lord Rehan wishes to speak with you." She was wearing her armour, which still let her long auburn hair flow out to encompass her pale beautiful face. Bitch.

Her Jigglypuff was stood proud at her side. Was she leaving? I felt happiness swell.

"Where are you going Lady Oichi? If you don't mind me asking." She gave me a curt nod, indicating she didn't mind. She had gotten much more serious.

"Our warriors need assistance in battling Cragspur's forces. I'm heading there now." I nodded softly and she gave a warm smile. It was really difficult to dislike the woman.

"I see, I shouldn't keep Lord Rehan waiting." She nodded in agreement and gave her goodbyes before leaving to the awaiting blimp. I scaled the stairs to Lord Rehan's quarters, knocking quietly.

I heard the smooth voice of my lord summoning me into his room, which I obliged with instantly. He was sat at his desk, a smile on his face. Instead of being in his usual armour, he was in; for lack of better words, casual clothes. He wore black dress pants and a plain white shirt.

"Takatora, I'm glad you could make it so soon, have a seat." His smile held no evil and could instantly light up anyone's dreary heart. I took the seat as Charmeleon wandered off with Lord Rehan's Umbreon. I had met Lord Rehan and Lady Oichi when they were starting out and Rehan only had Aurora under his control and he still had his young Eevee, whom Charmander made good friends with.

"I would never make you wait Lord Rehan." His smile broadened if possible and he nodded.

"Thank you, now as I'm sure you've noticed, Oichi has had to go to the frontline, but I still need an Aide." I watched his expression in slight shock. Did he want me to be his Aide?

"You mean me, Lord Rehan?" He laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, you Takatora, but please, you may call me Rehan." My eyes grew wide in shock as I shook my head fervently.

"But you are my Lord! I must show you the utmost respect!" It would seem Lord Rehan found this hilarious as he began laughing behind his hand, which eventually fell into full blown laughter. I'm sure my face was completely flustered.

"Takatora, before my sides split, please say you'll just call me Rehan!" I huffed indignantly but nodded anyway as Rehan let his head rest on his large desk.

"T-thank Arceus...!" His breathing was laboured from laughing and he was practically panting. My mind began wandering, making my eyes bulge out but I controlled my dirty thoughts.

"So what will my job be as your Aide?" He looked up from his place on the table, his hair strewn over his eyes haphazardly. His hair looked so nice, and his eyes were sapphire blue. He was quite beautiful now that I thought about it.

"You'll literally be with me all day, working on strategies, helping with training here in Aurora and anything else I need assistance with." Damn dirty thoughts! I dispelled them instantly and took the large helmet I usually wear off of me, raking a hand through my crimson orange hair.

"That is quite an honour Lo...- Rehan." He let an amused smile grace his lips as he sat up in his seat.

"I'm grateful for your assistance Takatora; your quarters are adjacent to mine, via that door." My green eyes glanced over to the door he had indicated and a smile snuck its way onto my face, like a thief in the night. Unlimited access to my Lord. I could get used to a job like this.

"I see, but may I ask, why me?" He nodded and gave me a warm look.

"As I'm sure you know, you were the first warrior I recruited to our cause, therefore my most trusted, aside from Oichi. _Who forced herself into my service_." The last of his speech was muttered under his breath, but I heard him well enough. It took all my will power not to laugh at his clear dislike for Oichi back then.

"I see, well thank you Rehan." He nodded and said another thing under his breath, and I heard this one too.

"And I've seen the way you look at me." My eyes went wide in shock and he seemed to look worried for a moment before regaining his composure, standing up.

"You are dismissed for now; I shall call you in tomorrow to fully explain your duties." I nodded quietly, mind plagued with what he had just implied. Did he know? Or was he talking about my protective nature? I left through the door and closed it behind me, taking in the small but elegant room. There was a large double bed with an ornate bedside cabinet. The rest of the furniture; a wardrobe, chest of drawers, a small desk and a... Vanity table... Were all ornate as well. This must be a double room.

I'm flattered my Lord would give me this room to myself. I quickly rid myself of the armour enshrouding my body, leaving my form naked as I spotted a door on the far side of the room, opposite the door to the corridor and made my way to it, opening into an en suite bathroom, with a large marble bath tub. I grinned to myself and began filling it with warm water, slipping into soothing bath. I just lay there, eyes closed, in the comforting water, until I heard the door open then close. I opened one eye and watched as Rehan, fully naked, showing his lithe frame, slipped into the bath on the opposite side. My eyes were locked on him and he let a casual smile grace his lips.

"You don't mind do you?" I just shook my head silently, a dictionary full of words lingering in my mind on what to say, but my tongue refused to allow any of them to form. He began to move towards me until he settled on his knees in front of me. I stared at his toned body as he lifted himself out of the water then settled again in my lap. Still, I could not talk as I stared.

"Wash me Takatora." I finally seemed to splutter out an unintelligent sentence after his order.

"W-what?" He took a pristine bar of soap from a small table stood by the large tub and gave it to me.

"Wash me." My mouth went dry and I swallowed a thick lump in my throat as I complied with his order, soaking the bar of soap before bringing it to his skin, starting on his broad chest. His smile was soft, and still young. He must have been maybe eighteen, nothing more, and yet he was plunged into war.

I shook my thoughts away and continued washing, blushing as he let his body rest against mine, his head on my shoulder for easier access to his back. I kept washing over his back, reaching his butt and began rubbing the soap over it. Once his cheeks were covered in soap I let it drop into the water, freeing my hands to knead his cheeks. I heard him gasp against my shoulder as my hands roughly kneaded his butt cheeks. I felt adventurous so I leant in near his ear and began whispering.

"Is this part of being your Aide, my Lord?" I whispered the last two words seductively, making him shudder against me.

"No Takatora, this is part of my attraction for you. I assume you know what I want?" As if on command, my hardened cock poked up at his thigh, its long nine inch length and powerful thickness easily making it my most valued body part. And Rehan seemed to like it just as much.

"Yes, my Lord, I do know what you want. I assume you're ready?" He nodded against my shoulder as I guided my erect manhood towards his hole. I pressed the head of my erection onto it, noting that it was a little looser than most. He prepared himself for me. He was planning this! Strangely, it turned me on to know how much he wanted this.

I slowly pushed all of my erection into him, stopping for a few moments to let him regain his composure, which seemed to fly out the window as I pushed in. When only the head was in, he began whimpering and moaning, pushing himself against me, the feeling of his hard cock on my lower stomach spurring me on.

He began to raise his hips, sliding them back down for his tight hole to envelop my cock again. Arceus above, my Warlord is riding me! I began to thrust up, filling his tight hole with my cock, making him cry out in pleasure. He started bucking his hips on my cock, one hand around my neck as the other toyed with his impressive erection. He was almost as long as me but his thickness wasn't as impressive. I liked that, it just meant he would want to submit to me more often.

My thrusts became more and more erratic as Rehan's tight hole kept me crushed, pleasured sounds and curses spewing from my mouth. I could tell he was near to his climax too as his arm began moving faster, pumping almost as erratically as my thrusts. I felt the splash of a warm liquid on my stomach that wasn't the water we were in, then a long, loud, drawn out moan, erupting from Rehan. As he rode out his climax, bucking his hips on my cock, his walls tightening around me forcing me over the edge, filling his delectable hole with my seed.

"T-taka..." I silenced him with a heated kiss, my tongue dancing with his as I rocked my deflating cock in and out of him until eventually it slipped out, laying flaccid on my leg, still impressive when soft, but completely spent. Rehan's cock was smaller when soft and dare I say it, very cute, laying atop his balls, the tip on my stomach. He was most likely three inches soft, whereas my flaccid cock was five inches, and much thicker.

"Rehan... That was amazing... But I'm not stupid; I know a Warlord cannot have romantic ties with his soldier." His eyes became downcast and he hid his face in my neck. I don't think he was crying, but he seemed to be quite close to it. His arms encircled my neck as he lay on me.

"I don't care about the rules Takatora, I want to be with you." His voice was soft and quiet, barely audible, but I heard it loud and clear. I wrapped my arms around the young Warlord and kept him close.

"Rehan..." He shook his head and sat up, eye fierce with determination, tears brimming.

"I will unite this land, and when I do, you will be my husband. I will not take no for an answer Takatora." I stared at him for what felt like hours. He wanted to marry me...? Just how much did he care for me? My eyes softened and I could feel my logic slip away from myself.

"You know what, what they don't know won't hurt them." His eyes quickly filled with happiness as I leant in, giving him a gentle kiss, which he returned instantly. I held him close and slowly broke the kiss, staring at him with adoration. This would work.

Because no one knows what goes on behind closed doors.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm so tempted to continue this, but that, along with Sleep, and everything else I want to write (Including an OriginalShipping Pokemon story) I may not have enough time. Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
